


Supermodel

by violetnudewoman



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Black Character(s), F/M, Kinda sexy good times with our pinneapple guy, Original Character(s), Photography, black women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman
Summary: "I wish you saw yourself more often as I see you, love. You are absolutely beautiful."[Marco x OC]
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Supermodel

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started reading One Piece and I'm absolutely in love.

**Supermodel**

_violetnudewoman_

_..._

Norma was relaxing in the modest tub, intoxicated by the peach smell that washed over the bathroom. She lit some aromatic candles she bought from an Etsy sale, leaving the atmosphere beautiful, warm and… Kinda sensual.

She closed her eyes for a moment and allowed herself to be comforted by the gentle warm water on her brown skin. She sighed. She was exhausted. The day had been very stressful.

_"Wow."_

The woman was startled by the sudden arrival of her boyfriend. "Damn it Marco!"

"Sorry, babe. I was attracted to that awfully good peach smell you love so much", he apologized, laughing at his girlfriend's indignant expression.

She was relaxing in the bathtub again when she noticed the camera hanging over her boyfriend's chest. She smiled. When he wasn't working like a madman in his bar, Marco liked to photograph people and places as a simple hobby.

"Lots of amazing pics today, love?"

"Um yeah, some. I love night shots, but I wouldn't want to have my camera stolen, you know”, he said with a laugh. "I got some pretty cool stuff out of the block. I'll show you later if you want."

Seeing her man so excited with simple things aroused intense feelings in her heart. Marco was an amazing and dedicated man. He liked to do everything in his power. And he liked to do everything very well, in every possible way. Norma smiled once more seeing her boyfriend leaning in the bathroom door, staring at the small screen of the digital camera.

"You should really invest in your hobby. Your pictures are beautiful, I'm in love with them, you know", she commented, resting her arms crossed on the side edge of the tub. "I know you're tired of hearing me say that."

"That's why you make me consider this possibility every day", Marco replied, looking away from the camera for a moment and directing it to his lover in the bathtub. Her brown skin glistened with water that insisted on slipping down the curves of her shoulders and collarbones, down the mysterious valley of her thin-foam-covered breasts.

Absolutely beautiful.

"Consider with love, please. If you want a model, I'm here."

Her smile widened as she laid her head on her arms. Marco smiled too.

And suddenly, he pointed the camera at his girlfriend.

"Hey!"

"Don't move, babe. Stay just like that", he said. As she was about to open her mouth to protest, Norma was surprised by the camera click.

Marco checked the picture and smirked.

"Let me see!" Norma asked agitated.

Marco walked toward the tub, then bent down. He turned the camera and showed the little digital screen to her.

"I wish you saw yourself more often as I see you, love. You are absolutely beautiful."

Norma stared at the screen, then at her lover. The picture was really beautiful. The camera settings resulted in a stunning image of Norma's gorgeous body taken by the shadows and the candlelights.

"You're damn good at this, honey", she complimented, feeling her cheeks sting a little at the sudden shyness caused by Marco's gentle words.

"Well, there's still storage space for more photos", he commented, sliding his fingers over Norma's damp face. "Be my supermodel today, babe."

She still hesitated a little, but eventually accepted. After all, she loved her boyfriend's pictures and trusted him.

"Alright. But nothing too explicit, please. And no posting on web without my permission, ok? I can sue you for that."

They both laughed heartily. "Ok, ok! Your body, your bathtub, your rules!" He agreed, placing a delicate kiss on Norma's full lips.

-

A few long minutes passed between clicks and relaxed talks. Very kind, Marco wasn't picky about poses, faces and mouths; he just asked Norma to feel comfortable and be spontaneous as possible. The photos were delicate and careful, showing nothing that made his girlfriend uncomfortable.

"I'd love to exhibit these in an art gallery", he commented as he showed the pictures to Norma, who punch his arm playfully. "What? Just tellin' the truth!"

“I don't want strangers seeing me naked in a bathtub”, she pouted.

"Well, I think the whole world should see the artwork I have at home", Marco said, approaching his loved one with a delicious kiss. "But for now, I'd like to enjoy it _alone_."

Norma responded to the kiss, feeling her nipples harden underwater with her boyfriend's tongue playing with hers. She broke away for the air that was beginning to run out, saying: "As I said, I'm here."

With that, she settled into the tub so that her wet breasts finally revealed themselves for Marco's eyes.

"I will be your _supermodel_ today, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I fall in love with characters and soon I imagine them in soft and sexy scenarios.
> 
> Marco has something that catches my eye - and no, it's not his pinneapple hair. He's sexy in a very unique way. And I also like older men.
> 
> Tell me what you think in comments. I like kudos too. ❤️
> 
> And you know... Sorry for my English. Is not my first language. 
> 
> Thank you and don't forget to drink water.
> 
> [DM me on Twitter!](https://www.twitter.com/naoehanapaula)


End file.
